poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Storm King drains the Alicorn Magic
Here's how The Storm King drains Alicorn Magic goes in Thomas and Hiccup's Adventures of My Little Pony The Movie (2017). we see the princesses in the throne room Twilight Sparkle: Tempest, don't do this. Don't give the Storm King— Tempest Shadow: Your magic? Did you think you'd keep it all to yourself? Time to share. I'd love for everybody out there to know what I can really do. they hear the Storm King's voice The Storm King: Ooh, fascinating! Princesses look up villains bow The Storm King: What can you really do? Grubber: Your bidding, of course, Your Mighty One. and our villains look at Grubber leaves grins looks at Arnoldi for help The Storm King: Bidding's good. I like bidding! Twilight Um, what are you supposed to be? Twilight Sparkle: I'm the Princess of Friendship! The Storm King: laughs Oh. That's nice. Tempest Why are they all still moving? Tempest Shadow: They and their friends put up a bit of a fight, but they're alone now. They won't be a problem. Jestro: I never had any problems with anyone! In case you haven't noticed, Supreme Leader Snoke's son doesn't hold to sarcasm, or the Nexo Knights! The Storm King: Yeah. So, speaking of problems, this place, it seems a little too—oh, I don't know—''cute!!!'' I don't like cute! I never did like cute! Doesn't really go with my whole "big bad powerful magic guy" thing, does it?! Deliver the punchline, Tempest, because this has gotta be a joke! The Cloud of Monstrox: Hey, save the jokes for later. Besides, we still have time before Master Overlord arrives. The Storm King: Alright then. grunts inserts the staff as the room glows The Storm King: Huh? gasps looks surprised our villains see the Princesses' magic is drained Princess Celestia: No! Princess Luna: He's draining our magic. Princess Cadance: We're useless without it. Twilight Sparkle: struggling No! looks surprised The Storm King: laughs Check out the light show! looks at Kozu for help is impressed by the Storm King's accomplishment Roberto Arnoldi: Ah, prego, alora, isn't she a-beautiful? The Cloud of Monstrox: Oh-ho-ho, yes! Now we still have time before Master Overlord arrives. Jestro: Starscream, inform us when Master Overlord's shuttle has arrived. Starscream: Yes, Lord Jestro, son of darkness, and heir apparent of Lord Malefor. does so The Storm King: Wow! Wow! Twilight Sparkle: gasps The Storm King: Let's get this storm started! Ooh, hey, that's good. I should trademark that. The Cloud of Monstrox: Oh, brother. looks at Garg for help Storm King blasts the wall Twilight Sparkle: yelps The Storm King: Not bad. Actually, kinda first rate. What else does it do? Tempest Shadow: Your Excellency, you promised to restore my horn and give me— The Storm King: Deh-deh-deh-deh-deh, okay. Hang on. starts to feel uncertain Storm King waves the staff The Storm King: You gotta be kidding me! I can move the sun?! A ha ha! Wow! Now this is what I'm talking about! Ha ha! Time to play! Ruina Stoneheart: Soon, Lord Malefor will rise again. watches the Storm King waving the staff The Storm King: Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday! Day, night! Day, night! Day night! Day night! Day night! Sunrise, sunset! gleefully